By the way, I love you
by Emmeken
Summary: No doubt my new neighbor was crazy. She would either get me killed – or rather kill me herself - or mean a great deal of fun, but honestly, I couldn't wait to find out.


**Author's note: **Hello everyone. Here is my rewrite for 'Btw, I love you'. I'm feeling a lot better about it this version, so I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think! Love, Emmeken.****

A special thank you to** Infano **for pre-reading this chapter and helping me out.

**DISCLAIMER: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned in this story belong to Stefanie** Meyer.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

'_Get some booze.'_ That was my assignment. Couldn't be hard, right? Wrong. It's like everyone had decided to go to the store on the same freaking moment. And as it was almost 40° outside, it's a wonder no one had dropped dead yet.

"C'mon Eddie, we haven't got all day.", Emmett, my younger brother, said impatiently. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the right aisle, into the mass of people. Apparently there never was enough liquor on a bachelor-party, according to my brother, and otherwise he promised he would drink it all himself. Yet since Jasper had given him permission to organize the party - one of the few Emmett things he was actually good at sometimes - , there wasn't a lot I could do to refuse. Knowing my oldest brother, I knew he wouldn't mind it either way. He was all focused on his wedding.

Within a few minutes Emmett had managed to grab two crates of beer and ordered me to carry some snacks. I could already feel the hangover coming.

"So now we got booze, snacks. I took care of the music and hired some strippers. We're all set."

"Strippers?", I asked in disbelief. He had been talking about it all week, but I didn't think he would actually pull through with it. Especially since Alice specifically forbid him to and Rosalie said she would castrate him if she'd find out there would be scarcely dressed women.

"Duh, it wouldn't be a bachelor party without.", he responded nonchalant.

Of course not. "You forgot about one thing little brother. Where is this all going to take place?"

"Well..", he hesitated, "I kind of told everyone to meet at your place."

Hell no. Not again. Last time I got the police at my house and got to clean everything up afterwards, since Emmett was completely passed out.

"You did what?", I asked clearly not amused. No way he was pulling this shit again.

"C'mon Eddie, it's his bachelor party. You don't want to ruin that for your brother, don't you?" Damn it. He knew I couldn't be the one to spoil this for Jasper.

I sighed, "Fine. Whatever. But you better help me with the mess tomorrow."

"Promise." He smiled satisfied. No doubt he would bail on my again, I just knew him too well. But I would get my revenge later.

"Sure, you want to do that?", I asked seeing him take a few bottles of pure vodka and tequila and placing them on top of the crates. Knowing this all was going to take place at my home, I really had no desire to have a bunch of drunks messing up my living room.

"Yeah, we're not all wusses like you, Eddie." He laughed, because of his so-called amazing joke. "Or do I need to remember you to the last time you got drunk and stupid?"

Shit, he's never going to let that one go.

"I should kick your ass, only for reminding me of it.", I grinned widely. But he only seemed to take it as a challenge. I should've known my little brother would've seen the opportunity to tease me, which he willingly took.

He put the crates and bottles down and started to explain with big gestures, causing everyone in the aisle to either turn around and listen or just awkwardly walk away as if there's lunatic standing beside them. Perhaps there was. "Let me all tell you what our Eddie did on his birthday." Crap.

"Emmett, I will kill you, if you-"

He cut me off, still trying not to laugh to keep his words understandable. "Little Eddie decided to take a drink. And then another. And then one more. And suddenly, our Eddie wanted to do a little act as Tarzan. In costume. On the table." Damn it. I swear I will get my revenge on that one. He's not a bad guy though. On the contrary, he probably was one of the most big-harted people you'll meet, he just had a wicked sense of humor.

"Well, that must have been interesting.", a soft, female voice said. I looked around to see where it came from, only to find a hot brunette with her arms crossed.

"He didn't mention half how sexy I was looking at the moment.", I answered and gave her my most charming smile. Might as well try to save my dignity.

She passed by me to grab a bottle of wine. "Too bad I missed it.", she stated sarcastically.

"How long has it been since you had a date?" Emmett whispered to me, not so subtle, while pointing at the brunette.

I found my girlfriend in bed with one of my best friends, remember Emmett? He seemed to realize that as well. "Oh, right.. Sorry." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Go get her bro."

Before I could tell him that I don't feel the need to do so, he pushed me towards the brunette, causing me to bump into her.

"Can I help you?", she said a bit surprised.

Alright, could've gone worse. "Apologies. It was just my idiotic brother."

"Aha", she raised her eyebrows and looked at me skeptically, "That explains everything."

I couldn't help myself but smile, seeing her slight annoyance. "Edward Cullen.", I reached out my hand, at which she just stared for a second, before shaking it.

"Bella Swan. And who's the big storyteller?", she eyed at Emmett who had already picked up the crates again.

"My little brother, Emmett. Don't mind him, he just enjoys seeing me suffer."

"Little?", she grinned sarcastically, "Sure." Alright, good point. Though he was two years younger than me, Emmett reached out high above me.

"I heard my name?", Emmett came stand next to me, mainly focused on the beautiful woman standing in front of me. "Well hello to you.", he said in his obvious flirting voice. Though he and Rosalie had been a couple for quite a while now, he couldn't resist falling into his old ways of Casanova now and then. A few years ago he now would be waking up with another stranger in his bed and he wouldn't have mind it all. Surprisingly Rosalie knew how to tame him. She didn't put out for weeks – ironically knowing he sometimes had to 6 different one-night stands a week- just to make him suffer. And he loved it.

"Emmett Cullen.", he winked.

Obviously she felt a little awkward with the situation, because it didn't take long before she said she had to leave and turned around.

"Damn.", he huffed, "Maybe you have to do you're little Tarzan-act bro, it surely attracted women when you first did it."

"I think I'll pass.", Bella sang, as she walked away.

Immediately I rammed my elbow in his ribs – making sure he wouldn't drop the crates – as subtle as possible, causing him to flinch. "What's wrong little brother?", I asked with a smug smile, "Your big ego finally made you cave in?" He damn well deserved that and he knew it. He only groaned, making it even better.

"You're lucky I'm carrying the booze, otherwise I'd make you pay for that one.", he mumbled, "But well played." He probably wouldn't let it go anytime soon and find a way to make me suffer for it, but there wouldn't be anything I could do to prevent it. I'd just have to watch my back for the next few weeks, unfortunately.

"She was so into me, you know.", he said after several minutes of silence. Of course. In Emmett's belief, every hot female who looked him in the eyes was attracted to him.

"You have a girlfriend."

"I know, I know.", he smiled, "That still doesn't change the fact she definitely was into me."

For quite some time Emmett explains why exactly it's not that awful to flirt, though he has a girlfriend and everything I did wrong. It's not that I minded it very much, because we had been standing in line for over a half hour due to the amount of people at the checkout. It reminded me all over again to why I hated shopping.

"She definitely was into me.", he suddenly stated with a smug smile.

I couldn't believe he was still hanging on to that. "She was not fucking into you Emmett." She ran away to avoid him. Or me. But let's not consider that an option.

"Then why is she following us?", he laughed and pointed at Bella standing in the row beside us with a full cart in front of her. She didn't even notice us or acted really well as if she didn't. Needless to say she saw my staring, considering it wasn't all too subtle.

"Great. Tarzan and his brother.", she sighed dramatically. Though I'm pretty sure I could see her suppress a smile.

Unfortunately she did remember the story, making Emmett burst into laughter, saying he liked her already. "Hey, who says you're not the one stalking us?", I ask as serious as possible.

Immediately Emmett comes to my aid. "Just admit it. You want us badly."

She ran her fingers through her hair and gave us that same skeptical look I already saw far too much. "No. I really, really don't."

Before I could react, a boy tugged her shirt to get her attention. "We need these as well." He showed her the large box of chocolate chips cookies.

"We need them?", she asked amused.

He nodded extensively. "You never know when we could get snowed in. Where's your survival-instinct mom?"

Mom? She's a mom? The boy seemed like six or seven years old, while Bella couldn't be older than 22 or 23. Emmett pushed my shoulder, mouthing the word 'MILF' as he eyed at her. I would never understand how he got a girlfriend.

"Oh of course. The chance of getting snowed in is very realistic since it always is around 30 degrees here.", she said not so convinced , "But alright. You'll have to share them with me though."

"Yeah!" Within the second he threw the box into the already overflowed cart. She had a beautiful smile on her face when she stood up again and allowed the kid to take over the cart, when he asked as a real gentleman.

After more than fifteen minutes, we finally made it out of the store and into the car. I couldn't deny that I was keeping an eye out for Bella, but once she made it out of the overcrowding she escaped my sight. Not that I really planned on doing anything, I just wouldn't have mind seeing her again, even with her son. He seemed like one hell of a kid.

When we got everything in the car, we drove to my place while Emmett tried to rap the lyrics of an Eminem-song, but failing miserably. I was bloody relieved when we arrived, so I could just turn off the music and escape my brother – though it was a bit amusing.

Safe to say that I didn't see it coming to be smacked to the ground by someone, who pressed me against the ground.

"What the hell- Hey, I know you!", I said both shocked and surprised when I realized that it was no one less than Bella sitting on top of me.

She looked so freaking angry that it was actually terrifying. "Are you stalking me?"

No. Of course not. Hell, this is my house. If anyone was following someone, it was her. She couldn't be serious right?

"Nate. Thank God.", she suddenly said, "Go grab my pepper spray."

Did she say..? "What, pepper spray? No wait, Bella. You don't understand. I'm not a stalker. I-"

"Like hell you are.", she cut me off. Now I was freaking out, especially when I saw the kid come running towards her and handing her the small black of which I knew it could only bring a lot of pain.

"Please listen to me.", I practically begged, while she pointed it at my eyes.

"Stop, Bella!", Emmett suddenly cut in, seeing how serious it was getting, "He lives here."  
Why the hell wasn't Emmett helping me? "I live here Bella!"

That luckily made her stop and she let her hand down, while looking at me confused. "You live here?"

I nodded carefully, kind of afraid that any sudden movement or sound would still cause her to freak.

"Crap.", she mumbled, as a beautiful blush spread over her cheeks.

Not the reaction I expected, but I could feel myself relax a little. "Can you maybe get off me now?"

"Yes, of course!", she said hastily and stood up, after which I did the same.

She hid her face in her hands. "Damn it. I'm so sorry. I thought- Argh!", she groaned.

"No problem. I get tackled by women every day, I'm used to it.", I tried to lighten up the mood. For some reason I didn't want her to feel guilty. "So erm.. care to explain?"

"I thought you were great.", Emmett said with a wide grin.

She still wouldn't look us in the eyes. "We just moved over there.", she mumbled, pointing at the house next to mine. "And now everyone is going to know me as the insane chick who tackles people. Great."

"So you're my new neighbors huh?"

"If your house is next to mine, then yes. Genius.", she rolled her eyes, while her son stepped a bit shyly behind her.

I couldn't help but smile. "Well, it is."

"Crap.", she mumbled and I almost believed it, if it weren't for her beautiful smile.

No doubt my new neighbor was crazy. She would either get me killed – or rather kill me herself - or mean a great deal of fun, but honestly, I couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
